Lifeline
by EscapeSomeday
Summary: She was just left with this unfathomable loneliness, deep within her soul. She had nothing left. Except unhappiness, grief, sorrow, despair, desolation. PUCKELBERRY of course! Completely AU! Please R&R!
1. Crash, went her world

_Heyy guys!!! NEW STORY!! it just popped up outa nowhere!! I just cant leave it there all lonely in mi brain, can it? lol... _

_this is an alternate universe fic! yet again, mi first!! :D_

_Before you read, you need to know that: #1 No gay dads in this one...  
#2 This is really sad. (well, at least for me. I almost cried writing this.)  
#3 Kinda rushed. again. 3am!!  
#4 No Beta. (as usual)_

_P.S. 5th chap of 'beyond these open roads' is completed, but not yet published. ima publish it tomorrow. i think.  
3rd chap of 'of thunderstorms and falling' is still in progress (in short, still in mi brain, floating around happily.) lol :P _

_So yeahh... on with the storyy!! :D_

_disclaimer: NO POSEO NADA! (yes, looked it up on the internet) lol! it means 'I own nothing' :D clever ayy!_

* * *

All she remembered is the bright light then the crash shortly after. Then next thing she felt was the pain. Everything hurt. She touched her forehead, and she felt wetness. 'Daddy?' she called out. No answer. She tasted copper on her tongue. Blood. 'Dad?' she tried once again.

Still no answer.

She turned her head to the side, and it really hurt when she did. Everything was hazy and shadowy at first, until her vision cleared up and she saw a figure beside her. It moved a little, and she barely felt it, but she did. His hand wrapped around her own. She gripped it as tight as she could.

'Daddy?'

'Princess…. Hold on. Just hold on.' He gasped out. 'Everything's… gonna be fine… Rachel…' then all of the sudden, his grip loosened (but she still held on), and then he took a deep breath.

She realizes later on that, that was his last. She realizes later on that the last word he uttered was her name. She realizes later on that no matter how hard she tried, she'll never wake up from this nightmare, because this nightmare was her very own reality.

* * *

Rachel woke up to white walls. Everything was blurry at first, and then her sight cleared up to see that she was alone. She still didn't know where she was.

Moments later, a nurse came in. A hospital. "Oh honey, you're awake!" she sounded happy, yet sad at the same time. "Are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?" she asked kindly.

Her throat was dry, so she motioned for the water pitcher on the bedside table. The kind nurse gently poured water into the glass. She hesitantly took it.

She hadn't realized she was that thirsty until the refreshing crystal liquid hit her mouth. She drank it in all but one gulp, and then she turned to the woman. "Thank you, ma'am." Rachel gave her a warm smile.

"You can call me Sarah, sweetheart. I'm going to be your nurse while you're here." She returned the smile.

"Princess, Sarah means princess in Hebrew." Rachel said. "My dad tol-" Her expression suddenly turned sullen. It all came flooding down on her. The accident. "Daddy?!" she suddenly screamed. "Sarah? Is my dad okay? Can I please see him? Please Sarah! He was in a serious condition when I last saw him!

The older woman's face was solemn. "Honey you're da-"

"Sarah! Tell me he's okay! Please!! Tell me he's okay!!" she was completely hysterical at that point. She was sobbing madly. She knew. She knew she was alone. She just didn't want to hear it from somebody else because then, it would all become real.

A pair of arms engulfed her in a tender hug. "Honey, I'm sorry, shhhh… it's gonna be okay."

She was sobbing in Sarah's arms for what seemed like forever. She didn't leave, until she fell asleep.

When Rachel woke up hours late, she was gone. Reality struck her. She was alone in a dark room. She was going to be alone in life.

The silence just pulled her back to her father's last hours, living. The last person she had left in this world.

* * *

_She took a final look at the house that she had been living in all sixteen years of her life. She's definitely going to miss the house. All the memories she had gathered all those years. The good and the bad. _

_She lost her mother in that house. That was one of the few bad memories she had. _

_Her father was all she had left. But she was mad at him for making them move. Someone offered him a job in some town in Ohio, and she was not at all happy about that. That meant a new house, a new school, and new faces. That meant only one thing- Change. _

_She wasn't really good with change, in fact she despised change. She only had a little of it all her life. One of the major ones was her mom passing away when she was ten, and she did not take that very well at all. She locked herself in her room for three days straight. When she finally went out, she was attacked by her dad in a great, big embrace. He didn't let go for a long time. They were just there sitting, outside her bedroom door, sobbing. Just the two of them._

_She was shaken from her reverie when her dad called her. "It's time to leave, Princess." He called out, using the nickname he knew she loved._

_She sighed dramatically. "Must we really?" she said with a pout._

_He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to persuade him to not move. Again. For what seemed like the millionth time._

_She huffed, really aggravated, and got in the car and slammed the door shut._

"_Princess, you know we have to do this. I thought you'd be ready by now. You've known for a while you know."_

"_But daddy! All my friends are here. I don't want to move to some town and start over again! You know I hate it when something changes." She whined._

"_I'm sorry darling, but we have to." He leaned over and kissed her forehead._

_She once again, huffed and didn't speak to him for the rest of the trip._

_It was already dawn when they finally saw the 'welcome to LIMA, OH' sign. She sighed loudly at the sight._

_They were at a stoplight and her dad turned to her and was halfway through saying "welcome home" when crash, went her world._

* * *

She was sobbing when she came back from the memory.

She didn't even get the chance to say I love you one last time. Or even goodbye for that matter. she loathed herself for it.

She's never going to hear his voice again. She's never going to hear him sing her lullabies like he usually did when she was feeling sad. She's never going to feel his embrace ever again. Never going to hear him laugh. Never going to be there on her graduation day. Her wedding day. He's just never going to be _there_. And then she thought, graduating or getting married didn't matter anymore. Her dreams didn't really matter like they did before. Nothing really mattered anymore.

She was just left with this unfathomable loneliness, a void deep within her soul. And at that moment, she realized that the vacancy would be empty for the rest of her life. She had nothing left. Except unhappiness, grief, sorrow, despair, desolation.

Once again, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sarah came back the next day, with a vase of flowers, and placed it on the side table.

She gave Rachel a small smile. She just stared back, expressionlessly.

"I'm sorry again, dear. My deepest condolences." She said sadly.

She just nodded in response.

"You know, you were out for a week and a half? You were in a coma. Let's just thank God he woke you up from it. The doctor said you could get out in two weeks or so. Your injury wasn't really that bad, they just wanted to make sure that the concussion doesn't get worse than it is. Plus, you have some broken bones. Again, not that serious, but you still need to recover."

Rachel just stared at the wall in front of her, impassively.

"Do you have any relatives here in Lima, Sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"My dad is.. was the only family I hav… had." She said, it was like someone was stabbing her heart over and over and over again when she talked. So she didn't for a while.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, honey."

* * *

It has been a week since Rachel had last spoken. Sarah has been there every day.

She talked to her even though she knew she won't get an answer. She talked about her father passing away too, and the pain that she felt when it happened. Her dad died of old age (lucky her, Rachel thought miserably.), when he was at the ripe age of eighty-five. She was the youngest and she cried like a baby. It only happened last year, and it was still fresh in her memory.

She also mentioned her two children. The other one, a year older than Rachel, the other one much younger. She talked about her husband leaving her and her kids to fend for themselves, just about the time her dad died. She said she was really proud of her older child for being the strong one for all of them

Sarah almost completely told her all of her life story when the day before she was released came. She hasn't spoken nor cried since the night she learned that he had died. She felt broken. Like shattered glass on the floor.

She heard the doctor and Sarah talk from the outside of her door the night before she could finally go hom… somewhere.

"Doc, she has nowhere else to go." Sarah begged.

The doctor sighed. "But this is a huge burden Sarah; you already have two kids to think about."

"She has no one Doc, no one. The least I can do is take her in." she could hear Sarah's voice waver a bit.

"Fine, come to my office, and sign the release forms."

"Thank you so much, John!" she could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

The next day, she was being pushed in a wheelchair, and was aided into a little sedan.

They were driving for a while when she finally spoke. "Are you sure about this, Sarah?"

Sarah was completely stunned for a moment then she suddenly squealed. "You talked!! And of course I'm sure about this, sweetheart! Don't worry about it." she smiled lovingly at her.

Rachel tried to reciprocate the smile. She really did. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't deserve to smile or be happy. The pain was still very much there.

She wondered if it would ever go away.

* * *

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!_

_What do you guys think?! tell me!! :D lol_

_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES!! _

_BTW, to all of mi reviewers, to this story or to the other two, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCHOS!! LOVE YOU ALL!! :D_

_GOD BLESS!!_

_-Angel_


	2. Her life, like broken glass

_I'm sooo proud of miself!!! :D 2 chapters in a roww! that was quick, well for me it was... :D_

_this probably means its crappier that usual, but please read and review still!_

_thank you guys for the feedback on this. I actually enjoy writing this. I guess I like writing stories that are more on the sad side....._

_so yeahhh... i present you chapter two!! yayy! :D_

_Disclaimer: too non-talented.... :D_

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was flawlessly shining against the cerulean blue sky. Everything was just the absolute and complete opposite of what she was feeling.

They were driving through a typical suburban neighborhood for the past ten minutes. Rachel saw medium sized houses, picket fences, and tire swings. She saw these with matching happy people. Some were walking their dogs, some were just getting their morning newspaper on their driveways, and some were outside standing randomly, being happy and smiley. Everyone just seemed to be all happy and smiley. Every time they turned a corner, somebody either waved or smiled. Everything just seemed perfect.

She just couldn't help but envy them. They just seemed so… content. Like they were where they were supposed to be. While her, she was just _lost_.

She felt like she wasn't supposed to be there. She doesn't belong anywhere.

"Honey, we're here." Sarah's voice pulled her out from her thoughts. Rachel turned to her; Sarah gave her an affectionate smile, and looked at the house they were parked by pointedly. "This is where you'll be staying for a while."

Rachel turned her attention to the medium sized house (just like about every house she saw) before her. It was a white house with a tire swing up front, but sans the picket fence. It had two stories, and it looked thoroughly well-maintained. She could smell the freshly trimmed grass, and was immediately reminded of her old house, and her dad. He would mow the lawn every other Sunday, on the warm seasons. She would always bring him lemonade when he took a break.

She shook her head slightly, to get rid of the painful memory. She noticed a gray, beat-up pickup truck parked beside Sarah's car, and then remembered Sarah mentioning, she had a son. Probably his.

Sarah was the first to get out of the car. She immediately opened the backseat to get Rachel's stuff; two suitcases were retrieved from the accident. Hers and her _dad's_. They had asked her if she wanted the other one or not, and Rachel just nodded blankly. So they let her keep it.

She immediately followed Sarah out. She managed to swing the door open and stand up. She gasped a little at the unexpected pain, and almost toppled over, but she was able to grip the car door on time.

She took one step forward, still grasping the rolled down window. Sarah was about to grab her waist to assist her, but she held out a hand. "Can I please try this by myself?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, honey, of course." she said, she was holding a suitcase in each hand. She didn't leave Rachel's side.

She took another step, and gradually let go of the door. Another step, then another step. She heard the front door of the house open, but didn't look up. She was too busy focusing on her feet and not losing balance. _Left, right, left right, _she mentally said as she took each step. She was in the middle of the yard now. _left, right, left, right, left, righ-_ "umph!" then she bumped into something. Someone. She was mid fall when a hand gripped her elbow and her waist.

When she finally looked up, she was met by hazel (maybe green) eyes. They were staring back. It was like she was suddenly sucked into a daze. Her and just those eyes.

"Noah! You're awake!" she was startled back by Sarah.

Almost immediately after she heard her voice, the owner of the eyes let her go, and she fell forward, into his chest. He steadied her by, once again, holding her by the waist. That was when she saw his whole face and the hairstyle. She had to admit, he was handsome. Though she found the hairstyle odd, he pulled it off.

"Noah, just help her, she just got out of the hospital, you know." Sarah told him. " Oh, Rachel," she turned to her again. "This is my son, Noah." She turned to Noah again, "Noah, this is Rachel, and she'll be staying here with us."

"What? Is she like, family or something?" he asked.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just get in the house first, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, passively.

Sarah put the suitcases down and took her hand. "Take these in Noah." Nodding pointedly at the luggage.

She took her hand and Sarah swung Rachel's hand around her shoulders, and they went in, with Noah behind them

The inside was even homier than the outside. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. It was just lovely. The walls were all blue with a green border at the tops and bottoms. The furniture didn't really match but it still worked.

Sarah sat her down on the couch. "I'll be back, Rachel. Wait here, okay?"

* * *

Puck didn't know how to react to this.

"Ma, are you serious?? But it's my room! It's been my room all my life! C'mon…" he whined.

"Honey, this is just temporary. Until we can find a bed to put in your sister's room." Abigail was just a year and a half, and still slept in a crib.

"I have a better idea. I keep my room, she sleeps on the couch… ehh! Ehh!" he said while elbowing his mother playfully.

"Noah Puckerman! She is our guest! She has been through a lot lately." She said the latter in a much softer voice.

"What happened to her, anyway, that she just _has _to move in here, with us?"

"She just lost her Father. Now, you know what that's like." She whispered.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But can I just sleep on the floor in Abby's room? I don't wanna sleep on the couch. Some of the springs stick out and poke my back. We seriously need a new one already."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, you can sleep in your sister's room." she said, ignoring the part about the couch. He knew they didn't really have enough money for luxuries. And a new couch was a luxury.

"So it's settled. You and Abby sleeps in her room, and Rachel sleeps in your room… for the mean time, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I deserve a raise for this." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sarah told her she was going to sleep in Noah's room. She just nodded as Sarah helped her up the stairs, He was still following them with her things.

She was expecting a pigsty (judging on appearances and the fact the he was a teenager..... and a boy), but when she opened the door, it was oddly clean. A cd here and there, but that was just about the extent of the mess.

She sat on the bed. He just set the suitcases by the door, and left.

She couldn't put a finger on what the room smelled like; it kind of smelled like Noah when she bumped into him. She liked it.

"Just rest here for a while okay, hun? I know you're eaxhausted." Sarah asked.

Rachel forced a small smile out.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go cook something. Want anything in particular?"

She just shrugged one of her shoulders.

"I'm gonna call you when the food's ready okay, dear?"

Nod.

Then she left. She was all alone again. She got down from the bed and sat on the floor. The suitcases were identical, so she didn't know to whom the one she pulled belonged to. She clicked it, unlock.

Her dad's. A tear fell when the familiar smell surrounded her.

The first thing she saw when she opened it was his favorite red sox hoodie. She remembered him wearing that all the time, especially in the wintertime.

She broke down at the thought. She pulled it out of the suitcase and hugged it to her chest. She got up, pulled it over her head, and laid down on the bed. She inhaled deeply, she could still smell his aftershave and cologne. Tears were falling down nonstop. The pain in her chest was throbbing intensely.

She tried to stop crying. Stop breathing. But every time she did, the pain just swelled up more, until she was just left gasping for air.

The crying subsided a while later. She was feeling the exhaustion from it all, and she was getting extremely drowsy and heavy-eyed. She breathed in the comforting scent one last time, then slowly and gradually drifted away.

* * *

_Soooo??? what do you guys think?? good? bad? ugly? eww? yuck? :D_

_TELL ME!! :D Anything... i will accept anything. just write something down!! press the button! press it!! lol_

_anyway, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE PAST COMMENTS! :D appreciate it alot!_

_GOD BLESS YOU!_

_-Angel_


	3. Her lifeline

_Heyy guys!!! an update (kind of) for y'all!! :D Well, this is **extremely short**. its just a bridge, i guess.._

_PUCK'S POV!! :D_

_This is rushed, as usual. idk when i can update again. im gonna try to ASAP._

_About of thunderstorms and falling: Im also gonna try to update soon. _

_Puckleberry ahead... **IF IT WAS TOO SOON, PLEASE TELL ME!! Maybe i could revise it or something**.. :D just cant help miself... lol_

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything. at all._

* * *

Puck was still kinda pissed that he had to sleep in her sister's room while some girl gets all comfortable in _his_ bed. Well, the idea of a girl on his bed wasn't really that bad… if he was on it with her. (Getting it on and shit). He smirked at the idea.

The girl, what's her name? Rachel? Yeah, Rachel. She was alright. He didn't really have the time to check her out and rate her. He was able, however, to (kinda) feel her up. He's gotta say, she had a rockin' bod, if she wore something that shows off her ass. Okay, he kind of did check her out when they walked in the house. And on the way to his room. She was an eight. Can you blame him? He was red-blooded American boy after all.

"You're early today? You usually wake up until after one. And it's a Sunday." Sarah woke him up from his thoughts (fantasies about chick with fine ass).

"Had to take care of Abby. She woke up, crying." He said absent-mindedly.

"Thank you, honey." Sarah said, with a proud mama look on her face.

He liked it when his mom was proud of him. It made him want to be better or something.

"So, who's the girl?" he threw it in there, nonchalantly. Then he realized that he _had_ to know, because if she was his cousin or some sort of relative, he would probably throw up for thinking about her like that. What if she was his long lost sister? (Fuck. He was going to be sick.)

"Oh, she just got out of the hospital. She had nowhere to go. She just lost her dad in a car accident." Sarah explained sadly.

"So, there is no way we're related, right?"

"Nope, unless you consider the fact that she's Jewish as related, then yes." She sort of brightened up at that.

"So no, right?" He really wanted to know. It bothered him.

"No, why'd you ask?" She inquired, distractedly. She was making breakfast.

"No reason." He let out a breath of relief, and then tried to steal a piece of freshly cooked bacon on the plate beside him, but she slapped his hand away.

He just sighed. "I'm gonna go watch TV."

"Noah, wait!" She called out

"Yeah?" He asked halfway.

"Can you please call Rachel to come down and eat breakfast? She hasn't eaten in days."

"Kay."

"Oh, and check on Abby too. The baby monitor didn't work the other day, and I didn't notice, she was throwing one of her baby fits."

"Yeah, okay." he said, and then he bounded up the stairs.

First, he checked on Abby. He went over to where her crib was, where she was still sleeping peacefully, with her teddy as her pillow. She just looked adorable. (That, he would only say about his sister. Because he was a badass.)

He slowly crept up to his room, and opened the door, to find the other girl on his bed. He went over to her side, and found that she was also asleep. But she didn't look rested at all. Her brows were all scrunched up in the middle of her forehead and her nose was kind of red. He had to admit that she was pretty. Her great ass was just a plus, now he was sure they weren't related, he could think whatever.

He hadn't realized he was staring at her face until her eyes opened slowly, and found his. She appeared to be surprised at first, then her expression turned void and emotionless, and then her eyes started watering. Then tears quietly rolled down her face.

"Uhh... You okay?" He asked carefully.

She just nodded and wiped them with the sleeve of her hoodie, but they just kept coming.

"Are you sure? You want me to call my mom or something?" He asked, kind of freaking out. He didn't like it when girls cry. It reminded him of the time when his dad left. He left his mom sobbing in his arms. She was pregnant at that time. God, he hated that bastard. He turned his attention back to her.

She shook her head, and turned to the side, looking straight at the wall, with tears still pouring down.

He sat down beside her. (Man, what the hell are you doing?)

"I know, that must really suck losing your dad and all, but you still have your mom, right?"

Her shoulders started shaking at that. She shook her head.

"Oh." _Bad move, Puckerman!_ He put hand on her back, and rubbed slowly. He didn't really know why he was still there. "It's alright… shhh… everything's gonna be fine." He thinks it's an impulse thing or something. That was what he did whenever his mom or his sister cried.

She suddenly turned to him, and looked him in the eyes. "Did it hurt this bad?" she asked softly. "When he left?"

"I mean, it's not really the same. You want your dad back, I don't want mine. The bastard left us for some cheap slut. " He said, a little angrily.

"Maybe I should just stop living. That would stop the pain, right?" She said, seriously.

He really didn't know what to say to that. "I.. uhh… No, you really shouldn't."

"I mean, it really hurts so badly." She started sobbing again. "Every time… I breathe… Its… It feels like…. Like torture…. Like dying really… really… sowly… and painfully." She stifled out. "And.. I really… want to… stop the pain… It would… It would be eas… ier for.. you… all… Sarah.. has been… wond… wonderful… I.. I just.. don't want.. to be a… burden to…. You all."

He pulled her into his arms at that. Just hugging her. He didn't exactly know what made him do that, but he just did. He kind of felt for her too.

"I'm… alone…." She cried into his chest. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly."

"We're here." He said, reassuringly. "My mom is here."

"I'm here."

That made her look up. "But.. you… you don't even.. kno… know me. We.. just met… to.. today." She said, then once again, collapsed against him.

"You're staying here, right? So, I think I'm gonna know you soon enough." He said, while rubbing her back, once again. He seriously didn't have a clue why he's still there. He's really confusing himself.

She calmed down a bit, moments later. "Sarah was right about you." She looked up at him, yet again. "You're a really nice guy, Noah." She said in a really sincere, small voice.

He just smiled at her softly.

* * *

_So? WAS IT TOO SOON?? if so, please tell me!! Im gonna change it for ya'll! :D_

_**REVIEW**!! :D_

_GOD BLESS!_

_-Angel _


	4. A new chapter in her new life

_Heyy guys!!! I'm back with an update for you! :D _

_Just wanted to say thank you sooo, sooo very much for the feedback! :D for this story and for the other story. please keep it up!_

_Oh and its a bit rough at parts in this chap. didn't really read it over that much (im gonna try do that later, correct mi mistakes. just wanted to give you guys this.), so please excuse mi mistakes! thank you! :D _

_about 'beyond these open roads': I still dont know when to bring it back. but i do already have some ideas for it, stored somewhere in mi brain. Now i just have to write it in chapter form.... :D_

_Anyway, this is kind of long-ish.... idk... well this is the longest chap for this story... :D_

_PLEASE update soon!! :D and if you still havent checked mi other story out yet, then just press on mi username. its called 'Of thunderstorms and falling'... :D if you do check it out, i would definitely appreciate some comments.... ;p_

_Disclaimer: Do not own glee. just the idea of this story... :D_

* * *

It had been two months since Rachel moved in. Although a lot had happened in the short period of time, the Puckermans still held strong for her. The family was her rock.

Sarah had been (as expected) extremely hospitable. She had been really understanding about everything she had been through. When her mind finally cleared up, she noticed that she was a lot like her mother. Kind, caring, and just a genuine person. She had grown to love her.

She could say the same about the fun-loving little girl; in fact, she had grown attached to her, primarily, because they were usually the only ones left in the house for the most of the day. Abby helped her through her grief. The child just seemed to always brighten her world, even just a little.

But the person who had the biggest part of her healing was Noah. From their first encounter until that very day, He was always there. Well, not always, of course, because he had school, so they had to be away from each other for a while, but when he was home, she was usually with him.

That first day was just the start of the friendship that they had built up over the short time. Somehow, it was easier to talk about things around him, than with Sarah, maybe because, mainly, she wasn't always home. She was always at work, as of lately.

* * *

The depth of their relationship, actually started one night, one week through her stay, when she was still sleeping in his room. That was the night she first dreamt about her mother's and her father's passing fused into one dream. As per usual, Sarah wasn't there (working. She was starting to feel extremely guilty about that. Rachel thinks Sarah worked even more because she had an extra body to take care of and support). Abby and Noah were already sleeping soundly in her room.

She was in the climax of her dream (nightmare) where her mom held out a hand for her dad, and her dad looked back at her with a pained expression painted across his face, and turned to her mom and took the offered hand, and then she called out for the both of them, but none of them even spared her a glance.

She woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead and screaming 'mom!!', 'daddy!!' over and over again, until she heard him rush over to her. The sadness, yet again, burst into her veins, and she cried out. She felt his arms around her from behind, and she heard him whisper comforting words in her ear, just like that first day. She calmed down, but not before she cried her eyes out on his wife beater.

When she finally held herself together, they just talked. Well, she talked. She rambled on about her dad and her mom, and her old life; he was still listening, with her still enclosed within his arms, trying to fight off sleep.

When she was all talked out, and was mumbling incoherently, he told her that she should sleep, and gently laid her down on his bed. His back was turned, and was headed for the door when she caught his hand, "Noah…" he turned around and looked at her. "Can you sleep here tonight?"

He hesitated at first, "I don't want to be alone when I wake up." she admitted. He went under the covers, without a single word. She laid her head on his chest, and instantly fell asleep, without having the nightmare the whole night.

The morning wasn't as awkward as she had expected it to be. She was woken up by him, and without meeting her eyes, he just said, that he had to leave, and "You didn't wake up alone." She smiled at that and hugged him tightly. Then he kissed her in the forehead and left.

From that night on, she couldn't sleep without him by her side. He was there.

* * *

It was extremely lonely when he wasn't around. She was often left to her own thoughts, her excruciatingly, agonizing memories. Whenever nobody was home, which was often (Abby slept for long periods of time), her mind would always, somehow jump to one thing. Suicide.

* * *

It almost happened one night; she attempted to execute the deed. She almost died too. It had been almost two weeks through her stay in the Puckerman household. She had just sung Abby to sleep (she was the only person she had sung to since the accident), and laid her down in her crib, in Sarah's room. He still hasn't arrived from school, and it was ten in the evening, so she tried to wait it out.

She tried to watch television for a while, but nothing held her interest. The silence was killing her, so she finally gave up, and went upstairs, into her (Abby's old room) room. She had just moved in two days back. She slowly lay down on the twin mattress, clad in dark blue sheets. She silently went under the covers, and slowly floated away into slumber. Unfortunately, it wasn't the dreamless kind. She was back to that very dream she had. It was her first night sleeping without him, so she should have expected it.

She didn't know for how long she had slept, but when she woke up, she was bawling. The hurt was just too raw. She desperately needed to be in her father's arms. She just wanted to see him again. The pain started to stab at her heart repeatedly, until the only thing she wanted is for the pain to just stop.

Then she suddenly stood up and her legs took her across the hall, to Sarah's room, by Abby's crib. She turned on the small lamp by it, and looked down at the little form sleeping serenely in front of her. She coveted the innocent little being. She didn't have a care in the world. She wished she would remember her when she grew up, although she knew she wouldn't. She bent down and kissed her forehead. When she retreated, she saw a few drops on her tiny face, so she wiped them away gently. "Goodbye, angel." She whispered then she turned the light off, and slowly closed the door.

In the blackness of the night, she made her way down the stairs, and found herself a knife in one of the drawers, and then she heavily dragged her feet up the stairs again, but instead of going back to the room, she entered the bathroom. She turned the lights on, and flinched a little at the brightness. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, and saw the tears numbly rolling down her face. She didn't even know she was still crying, at that point.

She then looked down at her wrist for a long time, just looking at the bulging vein along her thin arm. Then she carefully slid down on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bath tub. She stared at the sharp, silver edge of the knife for a moment, contemplating her decision. If she died, Sarah wouldn't have to work too much anymore. If she died, everything would be normal for the family. If she died, They wouldn't have any problems anymore. And most importantly, if she died, the pain would all go away.

She closed her eyes then she dragged the metal over the thin layer of skin. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered. Then blood was everywhere. On her shirt, on her shorts, and against the perfectly white tiles. She was slowly losing her grasp on the knife, and her vision was starting go dimmer and dimmer. She was gliding through the sky. She looked down and slowly drifted away, losing her senses.

Then she heard someone call her name. "Daddy?" she answered weakly. She completely lost consciousness after that.

She woke up in the same hospital, in the same exact room she had been two weeks ago. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on the infamous Mohawk. She tried to move her hand, but then realized that her fingers were securely laced with his. She tightened her grip into a squeeze, and he immediately lifted his head up. His features were, at first filled with confusion, then relief then finally… Anger?

He glanced down at their fingers, and automatically let her hand go. Disappointment. That was what she felt when he did so. He poured her a glass of water and put a hand in the back of her head to support her as she drank.

"I was hurt in a football game once. I woke up the next day, really, really thirsty. So I figured…." He trailed off.

She was looking at his face while she gulped the liquid down, but he wasn't meeting her eyes. When she drank it all up, he set the glass on the table by the bed, and sat at his previous spot.

"My.. uhh.. my mom went home and changed. She'll be back in a bit." He said.

She nodded in response. The air in the room was thick with tension, and it was quiet for a while, until he spoke again.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he said, his tone, still quiet and resentful.

"I… I just miss him so much." She said quietly. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Being alone, and the pain. It's still present. It won't leave me alone. I just wanted it to stop." She noticed his features softened a little, and he looked kind of guilty.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault. I wasn't the-" he was interrupted by Sarah. When she noticed that Rachel was already awake, she rushed to her, and gathered her in her arms. Rachel just closed her eyes and relished the moment. Seconds later, she opened her eyes, to see his back turned to them, as he made his way out of the door.

"Don't ever do that again, missy." She choked out; Rachel saw tears in her eyes when she finally withdrew herself from her. She felt loved and cared for in that little moment, and she once again, leaned in for yet another hug.

It went pretty well after that.

* * *

Except for the fact that she had to see a psychiatrist. She had to go every week.

Dr. Tiffany Johnson. She was a tall Caucasian woman, with obviously dyed blond hair,who looked like she was in her late thirties to early forties. She probably did Botox, facelifts or some other type of surgery. She looked extremely superficial and vain (which she later confirmed), and she didn't like the woman one bit.

She was cold, and just plain mean. The first time they met wasn't really pleasant at all. She looked Rachel up and down, like she was scrutinizing her. Then she asked these ridiculously rehearsed questions (she asked them every single time she went), and nodded her head randomly and always looked bored. Rachel didn't really believe that she even listened to what she was saying. She didn't really believe she was even a doctor.

To be honest, she didn't really need a doctor. And if she did, she wasn't the right one.

The only time Dr. Johnson was really attentive, was when Noah had to accompany her (Sarah had to work). Rachel introduced Noah, as a friend and Dr. Tiffany Johnson, her psychiatrist. Tiff (she insisted on him calling her that), _'Oh please, Noah, you can call me tiff.'_, she laid a hand on his bicep and giggled (like a lovesick schoolgirl, might she add). He had on, a passive expression.

When they entered her room, Noah and Rachel sat on the couch/bed (the ones where the patients were supposed to express every deep and disturbing thought hidden in the depths of their minds, while lying down, with both hands joined together on his/her stomach looking at the ceiling), while she sat herself on her rolling chair. When it was just Rachel, she moved herself as far as possible, now however, she moved her chair closer and closer (towards Noah), and crossed her legs, Rachel thinks it was supposed to be seductive, then looked straight at Noah, a flirty smile playing on her lips.

Then she dropped her pen (on purpose. Behind her) "Oops", she said innocently (not really) then got out of the chair, and slowly (again, Rachel thinks, was supposed to be seductive),bent down.

Noah turned to her. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, whispering.

"I think she's trying to flirt with you." Rachel said, letting a little giggle escape her mouth. Noah just looked at her in horror. A smirk appeared moments later, and then he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"No woman can resist this piece of ass." He breathed out, gesturing to himself.

She ignored the butterflies, and just smiled.

When they looked up, they noticed her staring at the both of them disapprovingly. Rachel saw her eye twitch a little, and she had a tight smile on her face. Then Noah reached for Rachel's hand, and laced their fingers. Surprised would be an understatement. She looked at him, and he just squeezed her hand without even sparing her a glance.

"So let's start this thing, shall we?" he said casually.

Then they just went through the motions, just like every single session they had.

He explained later on that he wasn't into that kinda shit (his words, not hers), and the woman just creeped him out. So she just let that one go. Although she couldn't deny the sparks she felt the whole time he held her hand.

* * *

Those were the most significant experiences she had with the Puckerman family. Now, two months through her new life with the Puckermans, she was facing, yet another major event.

Her first day at William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.

* * *

_If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask, and i will happily answer them for you. :D_

_Her first day will be of course, in the next chapter._

I have one question though_:_

_**Should the GLEEKS be**:_

_a) **FRIENDS**_

_or_

_b) _**_FOES_**

_feedback would be much needed and appreciated... thank you. again._

_God Bless!_

_-Angel_


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION! HELP!

Hello everyone! This story needs a new author! I can no longer finish this myslelf, as with my other stories… PLEASE HELP! and contact me if through here... send me a message or comment if you are interested in finishing this unfinished idea of mine... If ever you do, we can talk, also through here, i will answer whatever question you have, and gladly share some ideas if you will let me... :) thank you sooo much!

Thank you so much to all who favorite-ed and commented on all my stories... i truly appreciate it... and i love you all!

PLEASE UNDERSTAND!

God Bless you all! :)


End file.
